johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: X Returns
Megaman X2 (Super NES, 1994) Summary With the success of the last game, Capcom has released the sequel to the first game. Story Around 6 months after X defeated Sigma and put an end to his campaign for world domination, X's job was only the beginning as the last of the remaining Mavericks were yet to be eliminated. Using Dr. Cain's information, X and the rest of the Maverick Hunters chased down the Mavericks to a supposedly abandoned reploid manufacturing factory. But what X will soon realize that his latest mission will involve to eliminate a new force of Mavericks that are beginning something called the "Unification" of Mavericks by resurrecting X's long, lost friend: Zero. Gameplay The gameplay is fundimentally the same as it was in the first game. But with some notable differences. First, is that you fight sub-bosses (in this case: The X-Hunters) which will give you a part of Zero's body if you are victorious. Apart from the ride armors, X can also drive something called a Land Chaser (some kind of hovering motorcycle) that can shoot small energy shots and can go faster by pressing and holding down the A button. X'a armor has different enhancements, like his foot part can allow him to do a foot boost while in the air and his X-Buster part can allow him to perform 2 charged buster shots at one time, his body part can absorb damage and use it has an explosive weapon which can destroy all enemies on screen and his head part can allow him to see where secret items are located. The game also has slightly different appearances depending on what happens. I you succeed in finding all of Zero's parts, you don't have to fight him at the end, of course he's a boss if you fail to obtain his parts. Reception Megaman X2 was just as well received as it's predecessor. Fun Facts *By holding down the B button on a controller that is plugged into the Player 2 jack, you can see the game do a diagnostic test for the Cx4 chip which made wireframe objects possible in the game. *The X-Hunters have some very interesting facts about them. **During Development, The X-Hunters were originally going to be called the "4 Guardians" as they had Violen, Serges, Agile and an un-named female Maverick. But the female Maverick was scrapped due to time constraints and game memory limitations. **Violen's second form was going to be different from his first form, again due to game memory limitations, it was scrapped. **The original idea for The X-Hunters is to give them similar origins as Sigma (further proving their connection). Keiji Inafune originally had a group of Mavericks to be in Megaman X which used designs that would be eventually worked into Sigma, but was scrapped due to time constraints. **One of The X-Hunters: Serges bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Wily. More interestingly, in the Japanese version of X2 Serges says that he has memories of Dr. Light and relying on machines to do his dirty work, this suggests that Serges is indeed Wily where his brain was transferred into a body of a reploid. When Keiji Inafune was approached to questions regarding to whether or not Serges is Wily, he avoids answering those questions, leading to a debate to whether or not Serges is indeed Dr. Wily. *As in Megaman X, X2 borrows another Street Fighter special move. This time its the Dragon Punch (Shoryuken).